


Littlebroom

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Hicsqueak, baby Hecate, comforting Hecate, maternal Pippa, potions disaster again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: When Hecate Hardbroom get accidentally transformed back into a baby, it’s left to Pippa to take care of her until either then can find a reversal or the potion wears off
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 21





	Littlebroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is a combination of two prompts about baby Hecate and Pippa

It had been an accident, it always was at Cackle’s, and unfortunately by blocking the blast of it with her own body, Hecate had taken the brunt of the spell. It wasn’t a dangerous spell, thank Merlin, but it meant that someone had to do Hecate’s marking and deputy work for her while she was... indisposed and as Pippa was already there she offered to help and take care of Hecate at the same time. This was getting to be quite difficult to do though as baby Hecate kept wanting Pippa to hold her and cuddle her. Then if she didn’t get her way she kept taking her dress off and sprawling herself across the desk in front of her.

Pippa took off her reading glasses and sighed at her again “You’re not going to let me finish this until I’ve kissed your belly and lathered you up in your bubble bath are you?”

Hecate just looked at her with big beautiful brown eyes and gurgled at her. Hecate was roughly a year old and a proper handful. No doubt when this wore off there was going to be some awkwardness about the things Pippa was having to do, but somebody had to look after her, and if someone else at Cackle’s did it Hecate would likely feel far worse when it wore off. She’d never be able to look at them in the eye again. At least Pippa had actually seen her naked before. Granted, it was only as an adult and not like this. Pippa scooped Hecate up into her arms, kissing her belly and making her giggle as she took her for her bath. “Bath, baby grower, story, bed and yes, more cuddles.”

The lovely magical bubble bath finally seemed to please and calm baby Hecate, although when the spell finally wore off Pippa had no doubt that the adult version would deny it profusely. Trying to dress her was another thing though. Baby witches didn’t normally start showing their natural magic until they were perhaps 2-3 years old but Hecate was spinning her little socks off her feet as well as keep levitating herself out of Pippa’s hands at every chance she got. Pippa wondered if she had been like this when she was really a baby or if this was just Hecate now just in mini size. There was no way of knowing until she could ask her. Until then there was a battle of wills going on and baby Hecate was winning. In the end Pippa gave up on trying to get her into the baby grower as planned and wrapped her up in one of Hecate’s favourite shawls. This seemed to do the trick, so then there was the issue of sleeping arrangements. A cot or baby bed wouldn’t hold her and with the spell still in effect Pippa was reluctant to use magic on Hecate, even if it was to keep her safe. Instead Pippa changed herself into pyjamas and took baby Hecate to bed. She’d have to hold her half sitting up against the pillows and try and get some rest that way. Summoning what she thought was an appropriate book for a bedtime story, Pippa began reading ‘Room On The Broom’ to her until she was fast asleep. Pippa stayed awake as long as she could until exhaustion took over and she fell asleep along with her.

As the morning sunlight came through the bedroom window warming and lighting up the bed a slightly dazed and confused adult Hecate stirred against... against? She lifted her head which had been placed against... Pippa? Looking at how they’d both been sleeping Pippa was fully dressed, all be it in a pink set of pyjamas and she... she was wrapped modestly in one of her shawls and was definitely not wearing anything else. Apart from.. she raised her hand to find a baby’s knitted hat on her head that now didn’t fit. She looked around again and then saw the children’s book. The spell. The one that hit her. She remembered now. Oh good heavens! She’d been reduced to a baby hadn’t she, and Pippa had been caring for her. Shyly she summoned her usual night dress onto her body and coughed politely to gently wake Pippa, who opened her eyes and smiled when she saw that Hecate had returned to normal during the night. “Well good morning my darling. You’re a sight for sore eyes I must say. Before you say anything I’d like to mention that as an infant you are such a little terror, but a very cute one. And should a similar magical accident happen to me... you owe me one.”


End file.
